


The Price of Immortality

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Dating Demons [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Consensual Non-Consent, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, sex as blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Lucifer’s lips quirked the slightest fraction.  “Irate,” he pronounced carefully, as if testing the word.  “Yes, I am.”  The tension in his shoulders eased a little as he enfolded her in his arms.  He pressed a kiss to her hair, “I have not been this angry for…centuries, I suppose.”“Dare I ask what brought it on?”“Diavolo,” Lucifer spat making her brows raise into her hairline in surprise at the bitter tone.She tightened her grip on him, “what is it?”  His brows knitted together more.  Oh, that’s really not good.  “What does he want?”
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dating Demons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597792
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	The Price of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> The price that Lucifer pays to Diavolo is one that he does not want to pay, but he consents, on his own terms. So, technically it is not rape, even if Alekto makes the comparison. It has been previously mentioned (In the Negotiations fic in particular) that Lucifer had been Diavolo's plaything. That was also with his consent, but he wasn't exactly happy about it, it is a similar situation here, hence the consensual non-consent tag. I really couldn't find a better tag for the situation which is why I have tagged it the way I have. As I have stated before, Demons view things differently to Humans. I have not gone into explicit detail in regards to that portion of the fic. Sorry to Diavolo fans, but I really don't like how manipulative he has been to Lucifer.  
> The series has taken on a life of its own, plot sneaking in when all I intended was a series of fics that were loosely connected, so as a result there are some continuity issues that I may go back and fix. The first two or three could be read as stand-alone pieces, however, now, things that are mentioned in previous ones are becoming relevant to the subsequent ones.

Alekto had never seen Lucifer truly angry. She understands in an abstract way, that Satan _is_ Lucifer’s wrath manifest into physical form so his own anger rarely shows, but right now, Lucifer is thoroughly, utterly incensed. His wings are spread to their full span, dark eyes burning red, his horns are even glowing with an internal fire. His lips are pursed in a thin line, brows drawn together. The miasma of his demonic form broils behind him, electricity crackling in the air. Somehow she knows he’s holding himself as tightly controlled as he can.

He’s pacing back and forth, fists clenched at his sides, wings fluttering with each pass he makes.

Mammon and Satan are frozen like statues, only their eyes betraying any movement. When Alekto looked over at both of them, their panicked gazes held her still as well. Despite how far she is able to push Lucifer, she knows that right now, there is nothing anyone can do to calm him. 

It just has to run its course.

However long that may be.

Lucifer whirled around suddenly, hand extending in Mammon and Satan’s direction, startling the pair, flipping his fingers in a gesture of dismissal, “leave. I must speak with Alekto alone.” His voice was hushed, low, but it held the distinct tone of a command. One that best not be ignored. Lucifer was at his most dangerous when quiet. Like now. Mammon opened his mouth to object, but Alekto shook her head minutely. He scowled, Satan tugging on his arm as they left, shooting her worried glances as the door shut them out. She doubted they would go very far.

“Lucifer,” Alekto murmured quietly, approaching him hesitantly.

He snapped his head in her direction, his gaze malevolent. Then it softened as he truly saw her. He held his hand out to her, “come, I’d never hurt you.” The miasma behind him began to dissipate as his anger cooled.

She clasped his hand in hers, closing the distance between them, “I know that, Lucifer. I am just worried about you.” She stroked his cheek, noting the underlying heat. “You seem rather irate.”

Lucifer’s lips quirked the slightest fraction. “Irate,” he pronounced carefully, as if testing the word. “Yes, I am.” The tension in his shoulders eased a little as he enfolded her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her hair, “I have not been this angry for…centuries, I suppose.”

“Dare I ask what brought it on?”

“Diavolo,” Lucifer spat making her brows raise into her hairline in surprise at the bitter tone.

She tightened her grip on him, “what is it?” His brows knitted together more. _Oh, that’s really_ ** _ **not**_** _good._ “What does he want?”

He noted her hesitance and made an effort to seem calmer, hand dragging through her hair, the tips of his nails scratching pleasantly at her scalp. He was prevaricating, he knew that, but he was loathe to say the words.

“Lucifer?”

He sighed, resigned. “Me,” he whispered. “He wants me.” The admission fell like a brick at their feet.

“What?” Her expression incredulous, “he wants _what_?”

“I surmise that it is a result of my denying him, but that is his condition,” he said softly. She could still hear the annoyance bleeding into his voice, but he’d calmed. “He wants to fuck me or he will not agree.” It was stated flatly, belying how sick it made him feel. Diavolo had used him for centuries as a plaything, but since his relationship with Alekto he had refused. Now Diavolo was finding a way to get what he wanted anyway.

Alekto stared up at him, tears forming, “no, I can’t…I won’t let you do that.”

“It is but one time, love, that is all.”

“It’s…I don’t care if it’s once or a hundred, I know how you feel about it…” She pulled away from him, covering her face with her hands. “It’s tantamount to rape.”

“I don’t care!” Lucifer shouted. He grabbed her shoulders, “I don’t care,” he repeated, softer. “If it means you can be with me, I don’t care what I have to do.” He clasped her hands, moving them from her face, searching her sad green eyes, “I love you, I cannot be without you. If this is how we achieve that…”

“Mammon could find a witch, or Satan…or one of the others, they would help,” she said desperately.

He stroked her pale cheek, she was so cold. “We have tried all that, Alekto. You know this.” He gathered her into his arms, swaying her from side to side. “It’s the only way left.”

“Oh, Lucifer,” she sobbed, crumbling in his arms. “I’m so sorry.”

All the remaining anger in Lucifer vanished like smoke. He’d never heard her so heartbroken. And it was for him. “Alekto, please don’t cry, my love.” He cupped her face, thumbs swiping at her tears. “You are worth any price.”

“But…”

“No, you are.” He kissed the tears from her lashes. “I told him I would speak to you first, and honestly, I think he is counting on this creating a rift between us. I need you to be strong for me. Don’t show him any weakness.” His eyes flitted back and forth between hers, “we need to be in accord over this, we need to find a way to deal with it.”

Her eyes narrowed as her mind whirled, “what exactly were his words?”

Lucifer tilted his head inquisitively, “what is going through your mind?”

“Did he make any other stipulations?” Her tone had become urgent. Lucifer frowned, shaking his head. “So, he only said that he wanted to fuck you. Just the once?”

“Just the once,” he confirmed.

“He said nothing about being the one to prepare you, nothing about no-one else being there?”

Lucifer began to see where her thoughts were going, “no, he made no such stipulations. I am sure he did not consider that I might want someone there. Quite the opposite. He would think I would want it to be private.” 

“I would take the joy out of this for him,” she hissed vehemently. “I would make it as comfortable for you as I can and make it as awkward for him as humanly possible.”

Lucifer laughed, swinging her around, “and as _you_ are that human, I am sure he is going to be squirming very uncomfortably.”

When Diavolo entered Lucifer’s bedroom to extract his price, he halted in shock. Then he frowned as he realised what he was seeing.

He wanted to swear, but held himself in check. Instead he let his eyes rove over the pair on Lucifer’s bed. Entwined as they were, he could make out little in the way of details, the curve of a waist, the dip of a spine. Alekto’s hand was hidden behind Lucifer’s back, but whatever she was doing was giving Lucifer a great deal of pleasure from the sighs the Eldest gave.

Then he put two and two together.

Damn it. He should have been more specific. He should have said exactly what he wanted. Fingering Lucifer open was one of the best parts. Watching him dissolve in a panting mess, begging to be allowed to release…

And Alekto had taken that from him.

He wanted to growl his displeasure, but he noted the triumphant gleam in her eyes as she spotted him and he held back.

He raised his brow, affecting nonchalance, “it appears we have company,” he drawled as he stepped up to the side of the bed.

Lucifer moaned softly, tipping his head back against Alekto’s shoulder, “no, _we_ have company, you are joining us.”

Diavolo paused in the unbuttoning of his shirt. _Oh, is that how it is?_

Well, he was still getting what he wanted, so he supposed he couldn’t really complain, after all he hadn’t said anything about anyone else being there. 

He frowned again as Lucifer settled over Alekto, her thighs parted for him, their groans in sync as he slid into her, his ass presented for Diavolo. This was not going at all to plan. Still… He contemplated the beauty of Lucifer as he rolled his hips, the flex of his ass as enticing as ever. If this was how he wanted to do this, well, Diavolo would still be able to fuck him, feel that delicious tight ass around his dick. The though made him hard.

But they were both completely ignoring him. As if he wasn’t even there, staring into each other’s eyes, Alekto’s hands holding Lucifer’s face. Even when Diavolo slid a finger into Lucifer’s ass to check how well she’d prepared him, there was barely a reaction.

When he pushed into Lucifer’s ass, not stopping until he bottomed out, Alekto had obviously done _something_ to steal Lucifer’s attention, her name the one on Lucifer’s lips with a reverence he’d never heard from him. It was maddening. Infuriating. And Lucifer didn’t move, he didn’t arch his back, he didn’t move his hips at all, he didn’t react. The only thing he was doing was either staring into Alekto’s eyes or kissing her.

He was like a particularly recalcitrant sex doll.

Diavolo pursed his lips, thrusting as hard as he could to get some sort of reaction, only to feel like he was irrelevant. It would have made him go soft, but it was still Lucifer, beautiful Lucifer, under him. So he began to fuck his ass, take his pleasure in knowing that he was inside the fallen angel. And it still felt good.

He tried the usual things he did, slapping Lucifer’s ass cheeks, pinching them, slowing down to prolong it eager to hear Lucifer beg. But the plea was not forthcoming. 

Instead of drawing it out, as was his wont to do, Diavolo sped up, for the very first time just wanting to be done.

It was not fun. It was emotionless sex without the fun. Demoralising.

Which he suspected was how Alekto wanted it.

She was dangerous in more than how she could incite Lucifer to defy him. The request that had led to this was one that Diavolo hadn’t wanted to accede to, but he _needed_ Lucifer and his brothers. He needed them pliant and happy. She was the key to that. Lucifer had made that abundantly clear.

He turned his mind to recalling how Lucifer used to writhe under him, the way his voice cracked as he pleaded to be allowed to come. It aided him in achieving his own release with a disappointed grunt.

It was then that Lucifer reacted, a short lived whine escaping him. Alekto cradled his face, her words for Lucifer alone. Diavolo pulled out and crawled off the bed, feeling very much like he would have been better served asking Lucifer for something else. And worst of all, he hadn’t managed to put a chink in their collective armor.

He slid his shirt back on after wiping himself down, pulling his pants up around his hips. He peered over at the couple on the bed, wanting to snarl in rage at what he saw.

Lucifer was moving, holding Alekto close, his head tucked into the crook of her neck, hips rolling as she wrapped herself around him. He could hear the rising moans from them both, the sounds of frantic kisses. The increasing volume of the slap of skin.

It was if Diavolo had never been there.

Alekto threw back her head, gasping as Lucifer thrust into her over and over. She stroked his back, whispered her love to him, made him forget as best she could.

Lucifer for his part, lost himself in her, focused on how she felt, the way her words flowed into his ear, the way her body cradled him, safe, loved. The way her walls fluttered around him, her cries of euphoria as she came, her overstimulated moans as he continued to pound into her. 

They rolled together on the bed, Lucifer staring up at her, transfixed as she rode him, their hands entwined, Alekto lifting on her knees to drop back down.

She bent down, pressing her forehead to his, never stopping the motion of her pelvis, “I love you, Lucifer.” She followed that with a kiss, muffling the sob that left him. When she pulled back, there were tears in his eyes, but his expression was serene.

His hands untangled from hers, rising to cup her face, “and I love you.”

Alekto ignored the almost imperceptible sound she heard from the side, all her attention on her demon lover, but Lucifer heard it, deliberately keeping his eyes on hers, to keep himself in the moment. He pulled her close, their chests rubbing as she continued to move, and he rolled them again, taking control back.

She let him, knowing he needed this. She gave of herself, letting him take what he needed. 

The soft click of the door told her they were now truly alone.

The way Lucifer moaned her name, crushing their mouths together told her that he’d heard it too. All his restraint was gone, his passion released in a flurry of motion as he thrust into her urgently. She moved her legs from his waist to his shoulders, giving him more leverage to pound into her more forcefully, driving her to the edge of oblivion with each stroke. He was white hot steel inside her, long, thick, perfect. His eyes were red coals as they stared into hers, never flinching.

Lucifer smiled as she came around him again. He slowed each thrust into a long drag of his cock, in with a little snap of his hips, then out, only to push back in with that same little snap right as he bottomed out. It felt divine. 

He closed his eyes, rolling them behind his lids, sucking his lip between his teeth as she clenched around him, her gasp raspy in his ear.

His name was a benediction, a prayer for him and not his forgotten father, a soft “Lucifer,” a sound that made him want to hear it forever. 

Alekto worshiped Lucifer as much as he worshiped her.

He’d never felt anything like this. It was encompassing, invigorating, breathtakingly wonderful.

Having her with his forever was within his grasp. Alekto had made the price less…unpalatable. He wouldn’t have to bear the pain of losing her, never seeing her again. She loved him, he had no doubt about that, and she made sure that he knew it and felt it, always solicitous, always willing to give. 

As he reached release deep inside her, he held her close, thankful that she was in his life. And now she had the chance to remain by his side.

Forever.

Diavolo paced back and forth, fuming silently. Barbatos wisely kept to the side of the room, offering neither comment, nor advice. The situation was untenable, yet, there was no other clear solution. Diavolo had already tempted divine retribution by making Lilith a human. And now he was about to do it again to make her descendant a demon at Lucifer’s request.

Worst of it all was that he really couldn’t refuse.

Barbatos kept his thoughts about Diavolo’s price to himself. But what he thought about making Alekto a demon was something he and the Prince of Hell had discussed in depth, only arriving at the inevitable conclusion. Diavolo would have to concede. He needed the brothers, needed their compliance.

Diavolo whirled around suddenly, stalking to Barbatos, “can I change this? If I change the outcome will it affect the exchange program? And my ascension?”

Barbatos winced, an uncharacteristically emotive expression. Diavolo swore, sweeping everything off his desk.

“Unfortunately, Alekto is essential to the success of the program. If that fails…” Barbatos sighed, “I know you wish that things were different, but without her acceptance of the brothers, they would not be so amenable to your plans. She is the one to bring them harmony.”

Diavolo collapsed in his chair, hands covering his face, “damnation,” he hissed. “I have no choice, do I? I cannot renege, I cannot simply send her away, Lucifer would destroy Devildom, and possibly the Human Realm looking for her.” He growled in frustration. “Now I have to turn her.” He suddenly snapped his head up, “but I did not say _when_.”

“My Lord, I would advise against waiting too long.”

Diavolo waved Barbatos’ concern away, “I know, I know.” He paused, thinking. “But, I can delay. Perhaps things will change between Lucifer and Alekto in that time.”

Barbatos sighed again, “you forget Mammon and Satan. One might change their mind, but all three?” He frowned, “their hearts are not so fickle. If it had been Asmo in Lucifer’s place, then perhaps…but even then, there are the pacts to consider, even you cannot break them.”

“Ugh, yes, I know, I do, I…I just want some breathing room. And to make them wait.” It was petty, but he couldn’t help it. He rested his elbows on the desk, “I will couch it in terms of giving her time to get her affairs in order,” he said with an airy wave of his hand. “Surely they cannot argue with that.”

“Well, no. They might be suspicious, but it is a perfectly reasonable thing to do.”

“And in that time, I will have to find a way to turn her without alerting everyone. Once it is done, it is done, nothing can change it.”

“And what of the result?” Barbatos asked.

Diavolo scowled, “we will have to wait and see on that, and deal with the consequences then.” He’d tried to inject confidence into his tone, but one look at Barbatos’ face and he knew he’d failed. He hoped that wasn’t an omen for the future.

Lucifer was eerily quiet when Diavolo explained that Alekto would need to go back to the Human Realm for a year after her tenure at RAD was complete. He hastened to add that he would complete his part of the bargain then, couching it in terms of plausibility. He was unctuous, smiling sympathetically as he sat behind his desk.

“You paid the price I asked,” he added. “And I will keep my promise.”

Mammon and Satan frowned, sharing a quick glance.

What price? What had he asked of Lucifer?

Lucifer stepped forward, waving the comment aside, knowing that Diavolo had been trying to make him uncomfortable by mentioning it, so he pretended to be unaffected as best he was able, his face expressionless, cold. He placed his hands on Diavolo’s desk, leaning forward, his voice low, “fine, but you will not deny me access to the Human Realm, I will visit her.” He watched Diavolo’s expression carefully, not flinching away for a second. He saw it, a brief flash of annoyance that was quickly covered. He raised a brow, cocking his head as he awaited Diavolo’s response.

“Of course.” It was clipped, terse.

“What about us?” Mammon growled, air crackling around him.

“I am afraid that is quite impossible, we cannot have a plethora of demons invading the Human Realm…”

Mammon’s blue eyes flashed, Satan grabbing his arm trying to quell his anger. Lucifer turned to face them, making the two demons meet his eyes by blocking Diavolo from their sight. He mouthed ‘no,’ Mammon glaring at him for a moment, then the air cleared around him as he stepped back, Satan following him.

Alekto had remained silent the whole time, observing the exchange passively. She had thought Diavolo would try something at the last minute after what she and Lucifer had pulled earlier, and she’d been correct, so she was not surprised. When Mammon and Satan moved to her, questions in their eyes, she shook her head the tiniest fraction. They would discuss it later.

Without turning back to Diavolo, Lucifer extended his hand to Alekto waiting for her to take it before he spoke, “acceptable,” he hissed and stalked out of the room with Mammon and Satan on his heels.

“Lucy?” Mammon whispered once they were out in the hall.

“Not here,” Lucifer murmured.

Satan and Mammon exchanged a concerned glance then followed them to Lucifer’s room. Once inside, Lucifer snarled out his frustration, Alekto pacing behind him. Then she inhaled deeply, reaching out for the Eldest. He stood with his head hanging, hair draped in front of his face obscuring his expression.

Alekto cupped his cheek, “it’s alright, we knew he would do something like this.” He leaned into the touch, sighing. “It could have been much worse, he was furious but trying not to show it.”

Lucifer nodded, the other two demons standing hesitantly near the door.

“Alekto? What’s going on? What are we missing?” Satan asked.

“What price was he talkin’ about?” Mammon added.

Lucifer grimaced, shaking his head, “that…you only need know I paid it.” He paused when he saw their worried expressions only getting worse. He winced, thinking of how he had kept the bargain with Diavolo for Lilith from them, and then his hiding Belphegor in the attic room. “It has no bearing on anyone else, it will not affect anyone but me. I promise you.”

Mammon and Satan started to speak, but Alekto rounded on them, her green eyes flashing a warning at them, lips pursed in a thin line. “Diavolo was pissed about the way we paid it, and my having to go back for a year is his way of getting retribution for that. But,” she added with a nasty smile, “he can’t deny the request. He needs you all.”

Lucifer sat heavily on his bed, head in his hands, inhaling and exhaling like he was calming himself. Then he looked up, “I will come to you as often as I can, love.” He tried to smile at Satan and Mammon to reassure them, “and, regardless of what he said, I will take you two with me when I can get away with it. It is not fair that you don’t get to see Alekto too.”

Alekto moved over to the two demons, grabbing them both in a hug, “it’s going to be alright. A year in the Human Realm will pass like a blink for you guys.” She set a hand to each of their faces, meeting one set of blue eyes, then aquamarine, “I promise. And when you visit we’ll make the most of our time.”

“Maybe we can find a way to get your D.D.D. working there,” Satan said hopefully.

“We can try, darling,” Alekto replied, stroking his cheek gratefully. She could see he was struggling, but he was holding himself back. “And when I get back, I won’t be leaving again.”

“Diavolo is doing this under sufferance, but we have the upper hand,” Lucifer said, rising from the bed, crossing to the three of them. “He has no choice, but he is very concerned. I have not been his right hand for this long without sensing it.”

“Alekto said he needs us,” Mammon muttered, frowning. “Why?”

“His plans for the exchange program are part of it, however he also wishes to speed up his ascension and cement his position. His father has been slumbering in the depths of Hell for a very long time and he is chafing to ascend and rule completely. He requires our compliance for that. If we were to refuse, he would be in a bad position. Also there is the issue of the purity of Alekto’s soul.”

“Huh? What’s that got to do with it?”

Lucifer chuckled at Mammon, “ahh, brother mine, her soul is very bright is it not?” Mammon nodded, flicking his eyes to Alekto. “Normally a demon eats that and it gives us great power as a result the brighter the soul is. Turning that into a demon will result in a powerful demon.”

“Ahh,” Satan whispered. “Someone else to contend with.”

“Precisely,” Lucifer drawled. “And he is concerned about exactly how that will manifest, especially given Alekto’s lineage.”

They all fell silent for a moment, then Satan grinned deviously, “what if you could make it brighter before he changes you? He’s already agreed to do it, he can’t go back on that without losing face and pissing us off, so…” 

“Oh, you clever demon,” Alekto laughed, the tension that they’d been carrying since the meeting with Diavolo bleeding away. “Do you think the others will help us research how to do that?”

“I will speak to them,” Lucifer said, stroking her hair.

“Wait,” Mammon interrupted. “Diavolo’s gonna be watching you for stuff like that.” He patted his own chest, “let me, he won’t think I’d be doin’ anythin’ if it’s me. He might be suspicious of Satan, but he writes me off.”

Lucifer laughed, a deep rolling sound of delight, pulling Mammon into his arms, “perfect!” He ruffled Mammon’s hair playfully, making him blush. “He forgets how devious you can be when you want something.”


End file.
